Part Time Lover
by taylorwalkthisway
Summary: Quinn is having trouble so Rachel is reaching out to help her, and romance blossoms between the two. But how long will Rachel want to keep it a secret, and will the insecurities Quinn has of their relationship drive Rachel to someone else? Faberry, with some Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

American History was Quinn's last class of the day. She sat there chewing on her pencil and staring at the clock above the door waiting for the bell to ring. Time was moving far too slow, she almost swore the second's hand moved backwards a few times, but she was probably just delusional from being so tired. Struggling to keep her eyes open she started doodling but I guess that wasn't enough because she still dozed off missing the bell. Mrs. Collins tapped her shoulder frightening Quinn that she jumped out of her seat. Embarrassed, she quickly stood up and tried to leave the classroom but she couldn't quite yet. Mrs. Collins wanted a word with her before she could finally escape this hell they call school.

"Quinn are you ok?" Mrs. Collins asked her with concern for the girl.

"Yep, just tired," Quinn replied without looking her teacher in the eyes because she knew it was a lie. Sure she was tired, but was she ok, most definitely not, from everything that happened last year, getting pregnant to eventually getting kicked out of her house, and all the drama with Finn and Puck. Her father finally let her return home after she gave up the baby, but things still weren't the same like before. She wasn't the perfect child that her father wanted and she never will be, according to him. 'You've made far too many mistakes Quinn and will never amount up to what Frannie was and will be. You are lucky to have a place to live if it wasn't for your mother demanding I take you back in.' Those harsh words from her father's mouth constantly ran through her mind. They always tried to be civil with one another, but Quinn would say something wrong and her father would start yelling and she would scream back, it never ended well. This vicious cycle in the Fabray house put her over the edge sometimes and she just wanted out.

"Are you sure Quinn," Mrs. Collins asked again, she knew Quinn was lying but wasn't going to force it out of her, "Your grades have been slacking and you seem distracted lately."

"I guess I just need to study and get more sleep," Quinn responded trying to sound sincere so Mrs. Collins would let her leave already.

"Alright, well have a good weekend Quinn," She gave her a quick smile that Quinn returned.

She was more than relieved to get out of that classroom and just wanted to start her weekend away from everyone and everything. She rushed through her locker to gather her belongings and as she turned around she ran into the one and only Finn Hudson, who seemed to be standing at her locker waiting for her. What a weirdo she thought.

"Sorry," she muttered while trying to sneak past him to avoid conversation, but the big air head didn't catch the hint that she was in a hurry.

"Quinn, wait!" Finn called at her, "Do you want to come to a party at Puck's house this weekend? All of the glee kids are going to be there, it should be a fun time.. maybe we could go together, like on a date?"

"I'm not really in the mood to party Finn, thanks." She told him as she tried to escape once again. Why did he keep pursuing her, they broke up last year because she cheated on him with Puck and ended up getting pregnant. Why would he want her back, and the better question is why does he think she wants him back. She was completely grossed out by him and didn't understand why she dated him in the first place.

"Well can we still go out maybe?" He asked.

"No." She gave him the cold shoulder and just walked away. So taken aback from the straightforward response, he had nothing to say and left it at that.

Quinn kept on walking with her head down trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else she might know. She wanted to get home and hide herself from the world. Her recent problems seemed to come on suddenly. First she started distancing herself from her friends, then she wound up quitting cheerios and started failing some classes. She only still remained in glee because it was a chance to have some more time away from her family, and in all honesty she liked the glee kids, well most of the glee kids. She enjoyed her time there and enjoyed singing, it felt like the only time she could actually express herself was through song. But no one could figure out what was actually bothering her, and no one dared to ask because all anyone ever received when they tried was an angry response. Mainly because Quinn didn't know herself what bothered her either.

When Quinn arrived home she found Judy, her mother, drunk and passed out in front of the TV set. This scene became a normal one for her every day she came home from school. She either found her mom passed out, or really drunk watching some sappy love story and weeping. Quinn sat down on the couch besides her lifeless mother and started flipping through the channels to find something decent to watch. Nothing in particular caught her eye so she just tuned into the Ellen Show. The celebrity guest star today was the one and only Broadway Star Ms. Lea Michele. Quinn loved Lea, she reminded her of Rachel Berry. She swears Rachel will be just like Lea one day, Rachel is just as talented as Lea and practically almost as gorgeous as her too. Although she can't stand Rachel sometimes, she has to admit she is very talented. Just as a commercial came on, Quinn's dad walks through the door. Great, her favorite person. If only he could be passed out too, just like her second favorite person is right now.

"Oh, I see your mother is passed out again," says Russel as he pours himself a drink, only to get in the same situation as Judy is now.

Quinn raised her eyebrows thinking it's only a matter of time before he gets overly drunk too.

"What are you watching, Glenn Beck is coming on soon." Russel asks his daughter, as if he actually cares because he clearly doesn't. He sits down and takes the controller from her.

"I'm watching The Ellen Show, leave it on, I am waiting to see Lea Michele." Quinn replies quite annoyed that her father just barges in and takes over the television.

"Why are you watching that garbage, you don't need to hear any preaching that woman gives off about her and her, disgusting lifestyle." Russel said emphasizing lifestyle as if being a lesbian is some sort of sin, but in Russel's eyes it is and he expects his daughter to follow the same belief as him.

"Oh my God Dad, are you serious I just want to watch the celebrity appearances. It will be over before Glenn Beck comes on, don't worry," Quinn shouted in frustration at her father's bigotry and ignorance.

"Well I'm sorry Quinnie, but you aren't watching it," Russel insisted, "I can't allow my daughter to be drug into these thoughts that being gay is okay, because it's not and you have to remember that."

"She's not even talking about that Dad! And actually being gay is okay, and Ellen didn't teach me that, I taught myself that because I am not a bigot like you are." Quinn screamed at him with so much frustration that her face boiled red with anger. She didn't understand why her mother hadn't kicked him out already, that's why she was drunk every night to avoid him but sadly Quinn couldn't and wouldn't take that route. She simply locks herself in her room, which is what she was about to do now until her dad demanded she come back.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! What has gotten into you lately!" her father was now on his feet and waving his glass of champagne around while screaming at her. "This dammed glee club you joined is putting these ideas in your head that being different and weird is ok, and it's not! Why aren't you more like your sister?"

"Oh wow, always bring up Frannie! Perfect little Frannie who is God knows where, far away from here because she wants to get away from you, like everyone else in this house does, hence why mom is passed out on the couch." Quinn screams back on the verge of tears. She hates being compared to her sister every single day.

"Frannie is out getting an education because she graduated top from the class and was with the cheerios winning national championships, not in some stupid glee club that will never amount up to anything. I demand you quit that club and get back on the cheerios. Maybe they will set you straight again." Russel ordered his daughter.

"Screw you," Quinn shouted as she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

This became a normal routine for Quinn. Coming home, having some stupid argument with her dad, and running up to her room remaining there the rest of the night. On the day's where this didn't happen were rare, and usually included no contact with him to spark the fight. Now here she was again, just laying there in bed with tears running down her cheeks. She buried her face into her pillow and started sobbing then screamed as loud as she could. She hated her father so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wake me up before you GO GO, don't leave me hanging on like a YO YO Wake me…."_

It was 6:00 AM on a Monday morning and Quinn slammed her alarm clock off to stop the blasting music of Wham! She groaned as she rolled out of the bed, wondering why the weekends always seem to end so soon after they start. She crawled her way to the bathroom to do a quick fix up that would make her appear appropriate for public. It seemed as though she didn't care to make herself prettied up anymore. She used to do it for the stupid boys but she quickly stopped that, if people didn't like her at her worst, they definitely didn't deserve her at her best. And lately she feels like no one deserves her at her best, and looking in the mirror right now, she doesn't even believe she deserves her best either. After she finishes brushing her teeth and hair she leaves the bathroom to throw on a black and white striped sweater with black jeans and some chucks. Simple enough.

When she went downstairs she hoped today there would be breakfast made for her, but that was wishful thinking because that would never happen. Her father prepared a breakfast for himself and sat down on his ass watching television. Her lazy mother still in bed obviously hadn't prepared anything for Quinn either so she went to the fridge to get out the milk and make some cereal. She ate her cereal alone reading the current news in the paper. It had the same old boring headlines, nothing ever happened in this town, but maybe that was for the best. She put down the paper and got her school bag and exited the house without saying a word to her father.

When she walked into the halls of McKinley High School she noticed Sue Sylvester standing by her locker and wasn't sure what her intentions were. When she approached the lockers, Sue still remained there but didn't say a word. To break the awkwardness Quinn felt, she decided to acknowledge Sue.

"Not to be rude," Quinn suggested, "but why are you standing by my locker Ms. Sylvester."

"I'm concerned for you Quinn," Sue said with sincerity that actually seemed concerned instead of her normality of trying to scheme something. But you can never be too sure with Sue, "People have been telling me you have been having some issues."

"Well I don't know who told you that, I'm fine." Quinn lied.

"Fine?" Sue questioned that response, knowing Quinn was in fact, not fine, "Look at you, you don't look fine to me. Why don't you rejoin the cheerios? We could really use you on the team this year."

"No, thanks," Quinn muttered as she slammed her locker closed. How did she know Sue only approached her to rejoin the cheerios. They need her so they would win again this year. Everyone knows the cheerios are nothing without her on the team; sure Santana almost had the skills but not quite enough to win another national championship. They needed Quinn to achieve that.

"Q, come on. It'll be a fun time," Sue continued to push on, "Don't you miss being on the top, that glee club is turning you into a loser. The cheerios should be good for you."

Oh my God she sounded just like her father, but not as bad. Maybe if she rejoined, it would please her Father enough to get off her damn case about being 'like Frannie' or 'quitting that damn glee club'.

"Fine." Quinn replied.

"Good choice Q," Sue smirked, knowing she had her star back, "Lets go to my office to get your uniform."

The uniform still fit perfectly. It felt so weird to be back with the cheerios and she knows it's going to be even weirder once everyone sees her dressed up like this. Right as she exited the bathroom stall, the girls at the sinks looked frightened that the head bitch in charge returned. They immediately left the premise causing Quinn to laugh and shake her head at the stupidity of the people in this school. She never understood why this uniform scared people away, without it she was nothing, now all of a sudden she is some queen?

Just as she finished washing her hands the door slams open. An angry Santana with a frightened Brittany following rushed over towards Quinn.

"I heard you are back on the cheerios, you better not be thinking of snatching my head position." Santana hissed at Quinn while Brittany had a tight grip on her arm to keep her back from slapping her.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Don't roll those eyes at me bitch," Santana snickered trying to release the tight grip of Brittany.

"Calm down," Quinn explained, "I don't even want to be head cheerleader. I'll tell Sue that, and if she demands I be on top again then I'll tell her that I want you as my co-captain or I won't remain on the team, fair enough?"

"I guess," Santana mumbled crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Why don't you want to be head cheerleader though, I don't understand?"

"I don't even want to be on the team," Quinn answered, "I just rejoined to get my Father off my case."

"What's been up with you lately Fabray?" Santana questioned.

"Nothing!" Quinn roared, she was so over everyone asking her that question every damn day. She usually held a strong persona about this, but this time she couldn't hold herself back and the tears started rolling down her face. Santana didn't know what to say, so Brittany chimed in to try and make Quinn feel better.

"Quinnie, don't cry," she said while she went over to give her a hug. Santana joined in on the hugging too, but still didn't say anything. Once they got Quinn calmed down they all walked to class together, just like they were all somehow best friends again. Wow, what putting on a cheerios uniform can do for someone.

When Quinn entered the classroom it was another scene like the bathroom, a look of confused and frightened students that the bitch was back in her cheerios uniform. She noticed Rachel in the back of the room looking particularly scared, and she could understand why because the last time she was in this uniform she treated Rachel worse than anyone else in the school. She wasn't quite sure why she picked on her so much, but she did. From calling her treasure trail to drawing pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom stalls, Rachel used to receive daily torture from Quinn. Once Quinn quit the cheerios though, she didn't bother Rachel, or anyone else, anymore. They talked every once in a while in the glee club, and Rachel still got on her last nerve sometimes, but she just ignored it. Quinn walked past all the students to sit down in her seat, which happened to be the one next to Rachel. She didn't feel the pressure of needing to be horrible to everyone (just yet) so she didn't go down that route. Everyone still looked scared though, especially Rachel who just sat there studying her notes and refusing to look up at Quinn. This was so stupid, Quinn didn't want people scared of her.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said trying to break the discomfort between them.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel replied, still not looking up from her notes.

"Did we have homework last night?" Quinn asked, trying to show Rachel she wasn't going to verbally attack her.

"Yes we had to read chapter 7 of our textbook." Rachel replied finally looking up at Quinn. Although she still looked a little guarded.

"Really, we are already on chapter 7, damn where has my head been." Quinn laughed, trying to joke with her. But it actually wasn't a joke, because she had no idea what chapter they were on, or what they were even learning, and she obviously didn't do the homework last night.

"Yes Quinn, we are on chapter 7." Rachel laughed along with Quinn. She seemed more at ease. Then finally the teacher walked in the classroom and gave everyone a pop quiz on last night's chapter. Good thing Quinn read it, oh wait.

Once class ended, Mr. England wanted a word with her. She is tired of all these teachers coming to her asking 'what's wrong, why are your grades dropping, you seem sidetracked.' But this wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Quinn, if you don't improve your grades you are going to have to quit the glee club until you do." He stated.

"What are you serious?!" She furiously replied.

"Yes, I am sorry," Mr. England implied, "You have a week to show some improvement or you will have to take a break from the club until you get back to a C average."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. If I don't improve my grades, I have to quit glee, but I can still remain on the cheerios?" Quinn fired back to him, "I mean, they are both extracurricular activities, are they not?"

"Well yes…" He didn't have much to say because both he and Quinn knew Sue had something to do with this, "I don't know I am just taking orders from Principal Figgins, you need to have a C average to be in that club. So think about improving Quinn."

"Incredible." Quinn was outraged; she couldn't believe the power Sue had over everyone in the school. She left the classroom irritated and then a small girl standing outside the classroom scared her.

"Quinn," the girl called out.

"Oh my God Rachel!" Quinn blurted out. Noticing Rachel got a bit scared and backed away from Quinn while looking down at the floor.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled out.

"No, its fine Rachel." Quinn implied, she didn't want her to be frightened of her, "You just scared the living crap out of me."

"Oh, well I heard you might have to quit glee club." Rachel noted, "and I want to offer my help. I am doing very well in this class. I could tutor you so you wouldn't have to quit. We need you Quinn, and I want you to be in the club with us. It would be sad not seeing you there everyday."

"Wow ok I see you were eavesdropping," Quinn stated kind of annoyed that Rachel was listening in on their conversation but also kind of taken aback that Rachel wants to help her. She also was a bit flattered that she would miss her if she were to have to leave the club. "Well maybe I'll see I'm pretty busy lately Rachel."

"Perfect!" Rachel must have interpreted that as a yes, "meet me at my locker at 3 pm!"

"Alright…" Quinn said, then Rachel was quickly off to her next class.

Once the school day ended Rachel patiently waited at her locker for Quinn's arrival. As time went by, she didn't show up. Rachel constantly checked her watch, it was 2:57 and school ended 12 minutes ago, where was she? Rachel began to think Quinn wasn't going to come. She decided she would wait a few more minutes. As she patiently stood there tapping her foot and continuing to check the time she was almost certain Quinn ditched her. Then suddenly Finn approached her.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said to her as he leaned up against the lockers, "What are you doing? I wanted to tell you I have a duet song picked out for the competition."

"Nothing Finn," Rachel replied quite annoyed that Finn thinks he can now pick songs that they were going to sing. She always picked the duet she and him would perform and it wasn't going to be different this time around, "And actually I already have the song picked out Finn, and Mr. Schue said we are going to use it."

"Oh ok," He said, "Well what are you doing here anyway, school ended 15 minutes ago?"

"I'm waiting for a friend," She told him. Finn said goodbye and walked away and Rachel waited for little bit more. It was now 3:05 and she gave up, she turned around and started making her way down the hall heading towards the exit. When suddenly she heard her name being called from behind.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn yelled out rushing to catch up to her.

"Quinn!" Rachel gushed, her frown quickly turned into a smile. She was so happy that Quinn showed up and wanted to spend time studying with her. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Yea sorry I got caught talking to Mr. Schue about glee club." She informed Rachel.

"Oh yeah, what were you two talking about?" Rachel inquired.

"I was just telling him I was going to try my best to improve my grades so I can still remain in the club." Quinn told her. "I'm really thankful that you care about me enough to help me out.

"Sure, it's not a problem." Rachel said as her smile reached her ears and her face began to show signs of blushing.

"Let's head out to my car and we can go to your house," Quinn asked. She didn't want to invite Rachel to her house. Quinn didn't want anyone to meet her drunken mother or father. "That's ok though, right, I mean I am not trying to invite myself over your house. I just thought it'd be"

"YES, Quinn its ok," Rachel laughed while interrupting Quinn before she could finish her sentence, "Why are you acting so worried, we are friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Quinn was surprised Rachel called her a friend after the way she treated her in the past.

"Ok, well then let's get a move on to this study party!" Rachel exclaimed, seeming a bit overexcited.

"Alrighty, lets get out of here!" Quinn said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, this is one of my all-time favorite songs!" Rachel blurted out as "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle blasted from the car speakers. She started singing along "'_When you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move'_, Come on Quinn, sing along with me!"

"_Ooo baby do you know what that's worth, oooo heaven is a place on Earth! They say in heaven love comes first, we'll make heaven a place on earth!" _They both started dancing and moving their heads to the beat. Rachel looked over at the car next to them and saw a man giving them a strange look. She bursted out laughing and Quinn wondered what was so funny, but soon found out and they were both cracking up. Quinn hasn't laughed this much in a quite a while. It felt good to be happy like this again, she didn't want it to end.

"This is your house on the left, right Rachel?" Quinn asked her, not quite sure where Rachel lived exactly since she'd only been to her house once for a drunken glee party when her fathers were out of town.

"Yes, that's it! My dads aren't home so we should have some quiet time. Unless we want to have more dance parties, I mean we could always do that instead of studying." Rachel joked.

"I wish! That was so much fun." Quinn stated, "Maybe we can have dance parties in the future, after you teach me, teacher."

They both laughed as Rachel led Quinn into her house. It was a nice cozy home, kind of small but still looks more family oriented than her own house. It looked more like a home than a house that you just lived at for shelter, which is how Quinn felt at her own house. Quinn thought it was a bit strange though that they had a large portrait painting of Rachel hanging on the wall. Rachel then led her upstairs to her bedroom. Her room had bright yellow walls with the bed in the center and a desk against the wall. It looked a bit childish, but it fit Rachel perfectly. They both sat down on her queen size bed and started unpacking their bags to get ready for their study date.

"So Quinn," Rachel asked, "What part do you want to go over?"

"Ummmmm…" Quinn hesitated, "I'm not sure, you decide."

"Well, what don't you understand?"

"All of it," Quinn said looking away embarrassed. She didn't even know what they were learning because she never paid attention. Not only was her mind wandering all over the place during class, but she also couldn't stand science, especially physics. That made it even harder to pay attention while the teacher spoke. She wasn't actually stupid, if she knew of what they were learning she'd probably pick it up in a second. "I haven't really been paying attention to know what we are even learning."

"Really?" Rachel looked confused. Quinn wasn't like this, just last year she was a straight A student and always attentive in class. She didn't want to upset her though so she didn't act like it was a big deal. "Ok, well I guess we can just look over all my recent notes."

They spent a few hours going over what would be in the upcoming quiz. Quinn caught on quickly; the material wasn't hard at all if you had explanation on how to do it. Rachel was actually a really good teacher and she was thankful for her help. After a while they decided their brains were fried and took a break.

"Would you like anything to eat, Quinn?" Rachel asked her. "Is popcorn ok? I'm in the mood for some buttery deliciousness."

"Yeah that's fine." Quinn replied. Rachel returned shortly with their food and some water to drink. She then proceeded to turn on some music while they enjoyed their snack.

"This is a lot of 80s music we are listening too." Quinn stated. She noticed the CD Rachel put in the stereo had a bunch of Quinn's favorite songs from the 80s. She wasn't aware Rachel liked 80s music as much as she did. Not many people this day and age enjoy good music.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to change it?" Rachel asked.

"No, no. I love the 80s," Quinn replied, "I'm just surprised someone else likes it as much as I do."

"Oh you like the 80s too! They are my FAVORITE!" Rachel exclaimed, "I wake up every morning to my favorite song Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder, then I exercise to that song too!"

"I wake up to Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by Wham!, but I don't exercise to it. I'm too lazy for that in the morning." Quinn laughed.

They listened to a few more songs and sung along having a good time. Looks like they did end up bringing the dancing party from the car to their study session. Then it was time to get back to serious business so they went over a few practice problems from the textbook before finishing up. Quinn hoped all the studying would pay off and enable her to pass the quiz tomorrow. They both were getting tired from all the school work so they decided to call it a night.

"I think I'm gonna head out now Rachel," Quinn yawned as she stood up and started packing her things, "Thanks for the tutoring, I think it really helped. I usually catch on quick, if I'm actually listening to what is being taught. I just hope it's enough for me to pass so I don't have to quit glee."

"I have full confidence in you Quinn," Rachel smiled to her "I know you will pass, I'm a straight A student, I probably know my stuff better than the teacher."

"Sure you do Rach," Quinn giggled. They both then stood there in silence staring at each other. It got awkward and neither of them knew what to say. "Well bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Quinn!" Rachel said as she drew closer to Quinn and gave her a big hug. She did not expect this at all so she just stood there for a second before returning the affection. Quinn really enjoyed this moment, Rachel was so small and fit in her arms perfectly. She also caught a whiff of the perfume she had on, which she believed to be Viva La Juicy, it smelled so good on her, Quinn couldn't take it. It seemed like neither of them wanted to let go, but finally Rachel backed up and waved goodbye and saw the blushing in Quinn's cheeks. She waved back before finally leaving. On the ride home she couldn't stop smiling and hoped to have many more "study dates" with Rachel in the future.

The next day at school Quinn did her best on the physics quiz and felt pretty confident that she passed. She could only cross her fingers now hoping that the studying was enough. It was the end of the school day now and next to her lockers she saw her cheerio friends and went over to engage in conversation with them. Shortly after Rachel showed up next to her, looking enthused to see Quinn.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel eagerly said, "How do you think you did on the quiz?"

Quinn could feel the sweat beginning to drip down her head. She started feeling the pressure of being a cheerio again. She could see the looks the others were giving Rachel, looks of 'what does she want, why is she talking to us' 'who is that freak' 'gtfo'. She didn't know what to do, because want to seem like the loser who talks to girls like Rachel, but she also didn't want to be a bitch to Rachel like the way she used too. So instead she just gave Rachel a short answer, which was kind of bitchy, but not degrading with harsh words.

"Good," Quinn replied with no expression. She quickly returned into conversation with the cheerios and they all pretended as if Rachel wasn't there, including Quinn. The reply Rachel gave was a complete change in tone, Quinn knew what she did really hurt her and it made her feel like complete crap. As Rachel walked away from the group Quinn just felt her stomach drop. Why did her reputation always make her turn into a bitch? Was being popular more important than actually having genuine friendships?

"What was with her?" One of the other cheerios asked.

"I don't know," Quinn replied, "she is so weird."

"She thinks were all best friends now that we are all in glee club together." Santana chimed in, "speaking of which, we should head over there now, come on britts."

"Wow, I can't believe you three are still in that club." One of the girls said to them.

"Shut up, we are spying for Sue, remember?" Quinn yelled at them before the trio walked away and headed towards the choir room. She knew that wasn't true, Sue hadn't asked her about the glee club for a while, but the cheerios didn't need to know that. Santana and Brittany did not say a word, they didn't want their cheerio friends to know that they actually enjoyed glee club either.

As they entered the room with the rest of the glee kids Quinn noticed Rachel in the back of the room with an angry expression. It was quite obvious she was mad at her but Quinn still made her way over there and sat down next to Rachel and decided to play dumb.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked her, pretending as if she didn't already know.

"Seriously, Quinn?" Rachel sneered as she crossed her arms and gave a more angry expression to Quinn, "Why were you so mean to me just now. I thought we were just becoming friends, but apparently I was wrong and your reputation is more important than I am."

"No Rachel, come on that's not true," Quinn pleaded for her forgiveness, "we are friends, I promise I really had a fun time with you last night."

"Well you sure fooled me, from what I just experienced I would guess we are in fact, not friends," Rachel fired back, "I mean I don't treat my friends like that."

"Please Rachel," She continued to beg Rachel to forgive her, "I'm really sorry, you mean a lot to me. Can we just start over and pretend like today never happened?"

"No." Rachel answered, "We already did start over, the beginning of our friendship yesterday was a start over from how bad you treated me all those years before, and now it seems as though you will be doing it again."

"I won't Rachel, I promise." But before she could respond, Mr. Schue walked into the classroom and started talking about regionals. Rachel raised her hand and asked if she could sing a song she picked out for the opening act at the competition. After she sang she went back to sit down on the opposite side of the room from where she was before. Far away from Quinn and neither of them talked the rest of the practice. After it ended Rachel ran out of the room and Quinn tried to catch up to her to talk but couldn't find where she went. At home she just sat in her room sulking, and thinking about stupid she could be sometimes. But she wanted to resolve this once and for all; she didn't want to lose Rachel that quickly just after they became friends so she decided to send a text her way.

**QUINN to RACHEL:  
**_Rachel, can we please talk. I'm really sorry._

She waited about ten minutes and didn't get a response. She began to think Rachel was ignoring her but finally her phone beeped. She picked it up with excitement but that excitement quickly turned into disappointment when she found out it was from Finn.

**FINN TO QUINN:  
**_hey Quinn wut r u up 2?_

Quinn did not understand why Finn still texted her. She always ignored all of his texts, doesn't he ever get a clue? Probably not, I mean it is Finn. Just as she put her phone down again it beeped. This time it was Rachel.

**RACHEL TO QUINN:  
**_Why should I let you?_

**QUINN TO RACHEL:  
**_Because I'm really really sorry, please just meet me at the park. I know this really quiet place that no one goes too. We can talk there if you want. It's a nice day for the park._

**RACHEL TO QUINN:  
**_The park? That's kind of random, but if you insist. OK. I will see you there at 6:00._

So readers, what are thinking of this story. I'm curious if people are actually enjoying it and think it's going well.


End file.
